Telepathy
Telepathy is the magical ability to read the thoughts and feelings of another being. This also allows someone to project ideas and information to others as well. If the being is magical, a telepath can use their power to tap into their powers and use them as well as if they have copied the power, although it only works if the person is within their vicinity. 800px-Reading thots.jpeg|Raynor using telepathy to read Belthazors thoughts ChristyTelepathy.jpg|Christy using Telepathy to sense for demons ZacharyTelepathy.jpg|Zach can tap into others powers through Telepathy ColeSourceTelepathy.jpg Telepaths throughout the series include the Source, Zachary and Christy Jenkins, Billie's older sister. A lesser known telepath is Zachary, a student from Magic School in the Season 6 Episode "The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell," who used his power to tap into several other people's powers. He mainly used a conjuring student's power to conjure the Headless Horseman in the school. He also used Gideon's telekinesis against him and used Piper's power of molecular immobilization to take her head back to Magic School without anyone seeing. Zachary also tapped into Mrs. Winterbourne's power of astral projection. In that way his physical body remained in Magic School while his astral self was at the Manor. Unlike Prue, Zachary was able to stay awake during his astral mode. We understand that when his astral self pretends to be frozen, while his physical body freezes everyone else. Telepathy is the magical ability to read someone's thoughts and emotions. It forms the basis for other psychic powers such as astral projection, precognition and empathy. Many powerful telepaths are able to achieve this level once experienced enough. Telepathy was featured in the very first season and belonged to the corrupt owner of Bucklands, Rex Buckland. He used his power for mostly reading minds but after getting experienced enough he could astral project, which enabled him to enter people's minds and control their actions and create illusions in their head, called telepathic suggestions. However, it wasn't until much later that a more powerful telepath was introduced onto the show as Christy Jenkins, Billie's sister. Christy was by far the most powerful telepath on the show. When activating this power, Christy would rub her temples while she got a psychic connection with that person until she could channel their thoughts and emotions. Sometimes, she could read and project thoughts with little effort and concentration, and other times her power would be unwillingly active if Christy sensed a powerful vibe from someone, especially if they were demons. This was referred to as a 'hit', and allowed her to distinguish good from evil. Although she was only in a few episodes, she used her telepathic abilities very often; talking to people psychically, especially with her sister, reading minds, getting 'hits' from demons, and could even create a large pulse of psychic energy powerful enough to throw demons into walls. Although Christy never channeled powers, she once used it to channel a spell that the Charmed Ones were casting, and so could reap the benefits from that spell (in that case taking them to the demon). Though the range of her telepathy was never discussed, it had been proven to be very large, as she was able to channel the thoughts of the Halliwell sisters at the manor from Magic School in The Torn Identity. Christy's telepathy aided her in manipulating Billie into killing the Charmed Ones against her will. Despite the fact that Christy's telepathy powers can be very potent, it was her power of Firestarting that was the key to her being the Ultimate Power. This was so as, when combined with Billie's power of Projection, her firestarting ability was amplified to the point where it could destroy any foe, as seen when they vanquished the thought-invincible Noxon Demon. This power is similar to the power of empathy, which allows the user to feel others emotions rather than thoughts. An empath can manipulate the powers of others rather than actually use them. For example, an empath faced by an energy ball would tap into the anger needed to create a energy ball and control it however they wanted. Telepathy, however would tap into the thought/mind power needed to create it and create their own. List of users *Prue Halliwell (under the influence of a spell) *Piper Halliwell (under the influence of a spell) *Christy Jenkins *Rex Buckland *The Triad *The Source *Cole Turner (as the Source) *Unborn Source *Litvack *Zachary *Raynor *Barbas *Gods *Pamela Bousquet *Collectors *Celerity Demons *Spider Demons *Spirit Killer *Darklighters (some subspecies) *Whitelighters (limited form) *Elders (limited form) See also *Empathy Category:Powers Category:Whitelighter Powers Category:Chris Halliwell's Temporary Powers